Jealous
by RinriChoi
Summary: Awalnya Jongwoon sudah membayangkan jika kencannya akan menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimana jadinya saat ia bertemu Ryeowook, sang kekasih, yang terlihat bersama namja lain dan bahkan namja itu mencium Ryeowook!/ "Kau berhutang penjelasan."/ [YeWook; Oneshoot; Shounen-ai; Fluff]


**Jealous** © Choi RinRi

Main Cast: YeWook!

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, Fluff, Drabble.

.

.

.

.

Dengan semangat Jongwoon berjalan menyusuri taman. Ia terlihat ceria dengan bibir bersiul merdu tak kala kakinya yang melangkah riang. Bertemu dengan sang kekasih— penyebab perubahan sosok pria bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu, yang biasanya terlihat pendiam jika di kantor menjadi penuh ekspresi layaknya anak kecil.

Kim Ryeowook, _namja_ manis yang berpredikat sebagai kekasihnya itu memang mampu merubah segalanya.

Di minggu sore yang cerah ini Jongwoon akan berkencan dengan Ryeowook, dan kekasihnya itu memilih taman sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka. Berhubung hari ini hubungan mereka memasuki tahun ketiga, Jongwoon akan berubah menjadi _namja_ yang romantis!

Dari kejauhan ia dapat menebak bahwa pemilik postur tubuh yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran seorang namja itu adalah kekasihnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia melihat Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Baru saja ia mempercepat langkahnya, sesuatu membuatnya heran. Seketika keningnya mengkerut dengan kedua mata yang memicing saat Jongwoon menyadari bahwa Ryeowook tak sendiri.

Seseorang duduk bersama Ryeowook. Dan itu adalah seorang _namja_.

Niat awalnya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu sang kekasih, tapi kini Jongwoon justru hanya berdiri di belakang Ryeowook. Memilih diam dan memperhatikan dengan lekat apa yang sedang di lakukan kekasihnya itu. Kira-kira kini ia berjarak lima langkah di belakang Ryeowook.

"_Mwo_? Untukku?" suaranya yang ceria mulai terdengar, dan Jongwoon masih dapat melihat senyuman Ryeowook yang mengembang saat _namja_ itu menoleh ke samping dan berbicara pada _namja_ di sampingnya.

Saat itu juga, layaknya seorang agen mata-mata, Jongwoon memilih berpindah tempat dan bersembunyi di balik batang pohon. Dan acara intip mengintip pun terjadi.

_Namja_ di samping Ryeowook terlihat mengangguk, membuahkan Ryeowook yang memekik senang. "_Wah_, terimakasih!" seru Ryeowook. _Namja_ berwajah manis itu mulai membuka sebuah permen lollipop yang baru saja didapatkannya dari _namja_ di sampingnya itu. Hingga akhirnya Ryeowook terlihat asyik mengemut permen tersebut dan sesekali terlihat tertawa riang saat ia kembali mengobrol ringan.

Jongwoon awalnya tak ingin berpikir _negative_. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin saja _namja_ itu hanya teman Ryeowook. Menemani Ryeowook selagi kekasihnya itu menunggu kedatangannya. Tapi akhirnya pemikiran _positif_nya tentang Ryeowook dan _namja_ itupun berakhir saat—

_CHUP!_

Ryeowook mencium pipi _namja _asing tersebut.

Sukses membuat Jongwoon mematung di tempat!

"_Ah, ya_, ngomong-ngomong dimana—"

"Kim Ryeowook,"

Baru saja Ryeowook ingin kembali melanjutkan obrolannya bersama _namja_ di sampingnya itu, sebuah suara yang begitu _familiar_ didengarnya. Ryeowook pun menoleh ke belakang, dan ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat _namja _yang sudah membuatnya menunggu selama 10 menit itu kini berdiri di belakangnya. Ryeowook bangkit dari tempatnya dan berbalik.

"_Hyung_!" pekiknya riang. Dengan sebelumnya mengeluarkan lollipop dari mulutnya, Ryeowook pun berlari menghampiri Jongwoon, tapi kekasihnya itu justru mundur beberapa langkah. Jongwoon menatapnya tajam.

"_H_-_Hyung_?" Ryeowook berkedip beberapa kali, bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikan Jongwoon. Dalam hati ia meringis, Jongwoon hanya diam dan terlihat tak ingin memeluknya. "_Hyung_, ada ap—"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan." Jongwoon mundur satu langkah.

Kali ini Ryeowook yang dibuat heran, "_Mwo_? Aku tidak—"

"Sekarang ikut aku dan jelaskan semuanya."

"_Hyung_, tapi aku— _Hyung_! _Hyung_!"

Jongwoon pun melangkah pergi, memilih meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum amarahnya semakin memuncak dan ia menghajar _namja_ yang sudah mendapat ciuman 'gratis' kekasihnya itu.

"_Hyung_! Aishh, dengarkan aku dulu!" Ryeowook mengatur napas, berhenti berlari menjadi pilihannya saat ini. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah hingga tak sanggup lagi berdiri dengan tegap seperti biasa. "Kim Jongwoon!"

Pemilik nama yang kini berulang kali disebut Ryeowook justru tak bergeming. Dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal ia membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali dengan sedikit bantingan. Membuat Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ttubuh kecilnya kembali bergerak dan ia pun berjalan untuk menyusul Jongwoon masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu duduk di jok samping tempat pengemudi yang kini diduduki Jongwoon.

Jongwoon terlihat mengacuhkannya. Diam, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan ia menunggu penjelasan dari mulut Ryeowook.

Jika ada orang yang bertanya dua kata apa yang yang cocok untuk menggambarkan kekasihmu, mungkin Ryeowook adalah orang pertama yang akan menjawab tanpa perlu berpikir lama. Pecemburu berat— itulah yang pantas untuk Jongwoon.

Ryeowook tak habis pikir, benarkah hanya karena ia bersama _namja_ tadi dapat membuat Jongwoon cemburu?

"_Hyung_ cemburu?!" tanya Ryeowook dengan hebohnya.

Jongwoon hanya melirik, kemudian kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Entah bagaimana, sikap Jongwoon yang menurutnya kekanakan ini justru membuat Ryeowook mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Astaga, hyung—"

"Aku tidak suka kau bersama dengan _namja _lain!"

"_Hyung_, aku—"

"Aku tidak suka kau bersikap manis dengan _namja _lain!"

"_Mwo_? Tapi—"

"Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak suka orang lain mencium—"

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Jongwoon!" kali ini Ryeowook tak ingin Jongwoon memotong ucapanya. Ia berteriak, memukul jok, dan kedua matanya menatap kesal Jongwoon.

"Sekalipun _namja _itu anak kecil?! Dia hanya ANAK BERUSIA LIMA TAHUN!"

"Terserah." Jongwoon tetaplah Jongwoon, ia akan tetap mempertahankan _opini_nya sekalipun itu benar ataupun salah.

Cemburu pada anak berusia lima tahun. _Oh_, memalukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_indeed__, __there is no "__end" __to__a__story_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue.**

"Sekarang kau cemburu dengan anak berusia 5 tahun, bagaimana jika nanti kita memiliki anak kecil?" tanpa disadari Ryeowook bergumam pelan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran jok mobil.

Walau terdengar seperti berbisik, Jongwoon masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sesuatu menggelitik hatinya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, "Maksudmu?" dan saat ia bertanya, kedua matanya dapat menangkap semburat tipis yang menghiasi pipi Ryeowook. _Namja_nya kini terlihat merona.

"A-aku…" Ryeowook merasa wajahnya menghangat. Niat awalnya ingin memberi kejutan, tapi mulutnya yang lepas _control _justru dengan mudah membocorkannya. Tanpa sadar memberi sedikit kode pada Jongwoon.

"Anak kecil… y-ya… aku—" Ryeowook menunduk, "aku hamil…"

Jongwoon diam. Ia membisu dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tampan namun ekspressi yang sangat bodoh. "Ryeowook—"

"Aku hamil." Ulang Ryeowook, mungkin saja Jongwoon memiliki masalah pada pendengarannya, _khan_? Faktor umur. Hal lumrah.

Diam-diam Ryeowook yang kini menunduk sempat mencuri-curi pandang. Melirik Jongwoon yang tak juga memberikan reaksi. Ryeowook menunggu dengan cemas, hingga akhirnya ia merasa rengkuhan hangat pada tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu… dan anak kita,"

Rasanya Ryeowook ingin menangis saat mendengar Jongwoon berkata seperti itu. Ryeowook tersenyum haru, kemudian membalas rengkuhan Jongwoon dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Dan aku akan melamarmu, secepatnya." Satu janji Jongwoon ucapkan hari ini.

Keduanya masih berpelukan erat. Saling menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang tak mampu mereka torehkan dalam rangkaian kata-kata. Melupakan sejenak kejadian konyol seorang Kim Jongwoon yang dibakar cemburu hanya karena melihat Ryeowook yang dicium oleh seorang anak kecil usia bertahun-tahun lebih muda darinya.

_Nah_, mulai sekarang kurangi sikap berlebihanmu itu, ayah. Jangan cemburu _ya_ jika nanti perhatiannya untukmu terbagi! Hahaha.

Selamat bertugas menjadi seorang ayah, Kim Jongwoon!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Sebenernya saya ga terlalu pede buat _publish_ cerita ini. Ini sebenernya agak amburadul/?. Tapi yasudahlah, saya publish fanfic ini untuk mengobati rasa bosan kalian yang menunggu _fanfic multichapter_ saya hehe. Sabar dulu, ya! ;3

Sebenarnya saya sedikit kecewa sih. _Fanfic My Little Family_ _chapter_ 6 dan _Oneshoot Hug_ tidak mendapat respon yang terlalu bagus. Membuat saya bertanya-tanya. Apa fanfic saya semakin membosankan? Atau memang sudah terlalu nyaman menjadi _Silent Readers_? Lol.

Yasudahlah.

Ngomong-ngomong, untuk Rinrin Chubby yang meminta facebook saya, silakan masukan nama facebooknya saat review nanti ya /ini modus/ XD Saya baru inget sekarang -_- Saya akan selalu merasa senang jika ada yang ingin mengenal saya lebih dekat (/.\) jadi malu/?

Saya tahu kalian mengetahui arti kata menghargai karya orang lain, jadi…_review please_ ;-)

**9 Juni 2013**

**Untuk semua **_**readers**_**-ku.**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


End file.
